ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Peace for the Spirit
Category:QuestsCategory:San d'Oria QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests de:Frieden für den Geist :This is the third Red Mage Artifact Armor quest - otherwise known as AF3. Pouch of weighted stones |title=Paragon of Red Mage Excellence |repeatable=Yes, see Vingijard after AF is complete |reward=Warlock's Chapeau |previous=Enveloped in Darkness |next= }} Walkthrough *As a Red Mage, go to Curilla in Chateau d'Oraguille. **'Note:' You don't have to be RDM for the remainder of this quest. *Go to Sharzalion located in the Lion Springs Tavern (K-5)/(K-6) Southern San d'Oria (near the Mog House). *Head to Fei'Yin in the Beaucedine Glacier. *After you enter Fei'Yin, a Notorious Monster named Miser Murphy spawns near the Dry Fountain at (H-8) on the first floor. He is a ghost NM with an occasional additional effect of drain on his regular melee attacks. This drain can do upwards of 600 damage to a player, restoring the NM's HP in the process. Miser Murphy cannot be bound easily. This can be a very hard fight. **Possible to solo as a 75 NIN/DNC by keeping your shadows up as much as possible; you may also bring a healer to be safe. **This fight was very easily soloed on 85SAM/NIN. **This fight stood no chance with a 90BST; subjob didn't matter. **Blue Mage's Head Butt Stun appears to have no effect. **Done without much trouble as a 61 SCH/RDM with 4 trusts. Used Accession to put Enfire on everyone and keep Blink on tank. He only got zapped about two or three times and Murphy burned down nice and quick. Scholar's Pants is helpful for the increased Enspell damage. *When he is killed, Miser Murphy drops one Antique Coin. Trade the Antique Coin to the Dry Fountain for a cutscene. *Return to Southern San d'Oria and speak to Sharzalion in the Lion Springs Tavern. *Next, speak with Daggao (the Galka down by the stage to the right). *Head to Garlaige Citadel. Immediately past the Banishing Gate #1 there is an Oaken Box in the first room to the left. Select this box to spawn a Guardian Statue. **'Note:' If you wish to avoid the four-player switch for Banishing Gate #1, use a Pouch of weighted stones to open the doors solo. *Once defeated, the Guardian Statue drops a Nail Puller. Trade the Nail Puller to the Oaken Box for a cutscene. **'Note:' Like his counterpart Miser Murphy, Guardian Statue only drops one Nail Puller at a time. **'Note:' You do not have to be Red Mage to get the cutscene or to spawn Guardian Statue. **'Note:' Zoning out of Garlaige Citadel after receiving the Nail Puller, but prior to trading it to the Oaken Box, resets the pop conditions for the Guardian Statue. Reexamination of the Oaken Box (even with the Nail Puller item in inventory) causes the Guardian Statue to respawn and attack. If you zone out prior to getting the CS with Rainemard, trade the Nail Puller without examining the box. (see discussion) *Enter Northern San d'Oria for the final cutscene and your Warlock's Chapeau. (Zoning from your Mog House may not trigger the cutscene. If this happens, zone from Southern San d'Oria to trigger the final cutscene. However, zoning from the Airship, using Thrifty Transit, Home Point, Survival Guide or Repatriation have worked, as has zoning into the MH in Port San d'Oria, and then zoning out of the MH into Northern San d'Oria.)